


Pro Tip: If a Ghost Talks to You, Don't Listen to Her

by oisforoblivion



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU with a touch of supernatural, Cupid - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, lots of caffeine, soulmate, we all are renee trying to cope with exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Renee started hallucinating.She went through a formidable night trying to pass her midterm, loaded herself with caffeine for three years, and now, she broke herself so bad - she thought she has seen a woman who pointed at the prettiest person she has ever saw with her friend, and said those two were soulmates.Ha.Hahaha.This obviously wasn't real... or was it?
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 19





	Pro Tip: If a Ghost Talks to You, Don't Listen to Her

Hunched back, foggy glasses, thoroughly inked fingers, and worn out sneakers were surely the starter pack of being a weary college student on the verge of failing.

She was chewing down on her blue pen as she pretended to understand what was written on the class material, completely disregarding the stubborn twitch on her right eye whilst downing her third cup of coffee since midnight. She despised sugar and milk with coffee, but she was starting to get hungry and caramel macchiato would count as breakfast, right?

Five minutes later she threw her head back and hugged her pulled in knee tighter with an exasperated sigh.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't even  _ see _ a single word on her computer since the last thirty minutes and she wasn't even sure if it was because of hot coffee steam or her declining vision after that excruciating all nighter. She checked her watch to see what time it was. 8:15. Fifteen minutes until her utter demise. Who the fuck decided that the crack of fucking dawn was the optimal hour to put a midterm on anyways?

Renee shut her notebook with a slightly harsher manner than she preferred, and was more careful when she passed on to packing her laptop. She swayed dangerously once or twice before she was able to balance on her feet, but per usual she also disregarded that.  _ National Dismiss Your Health Day _ , she thought to herself and had to force down her uncontrollable giggles. Sleepless Renee found it the funniest thing ever for some reason.

Was she really going mad? Shit... Her scholarship was really helpful but she could never pay the treatment expenses when she could hardly afford the dorm fee.

“Ah… young love.”

She turned her head and saw a young woman, looking slightly older than a undergrad student.  _ Did she talk to me? _ She obviously didn’t because it was the first time Renee saw her, and “young love” was probably the last thing to randomly say to a stranger.

She shook it off and stepped.

“Don’t you think so? Look,” when Renee followed her finger, she saw a gorgeous blond girl and a guy both dressed in expensive looking clothes. They were ordering sandwiches from the cafe. “They are soulmates, you know?” she continued, chewing on the straw Renee could swear wasn't there a second ago.

“Sure.” Renee cautiously said, taking another step.

“Too bad they don't know it yet… when they only need a  _ push _ .” She sighed and stood up, looking directly at her for the first time. “Good luck in your exam.”

“Yeah, thank you. Um.. do I know-” but when she turned her head away, the woman was already gone. “What the…”

She shook her head.  _ Whatever _ , she dismissed (again). She had an exam to not fail.

As she walked towards the exam classroom, a sane part of her mind was whispering something to her. That whoever she was, she was sitting at the other seat of her table, and she for sure wasn't there a second before her appearance.

\--

“So you say that you saw a ghost?”

“I did  _ not _ say that.”

“Well, you implied it,” Dan said but corrected herself when Renee shot a glance at her. “Vaguely.”

She huffed and threw herself to her bed. “I don't understand… Dan am I going crazy? Was that a hallucination?” she bolted up. “Does caramel syrup have psychotic effects? I knew I couldn't trust something that sweet.”

“You were tired,” Dan assured, trying to calm her down. “You studied all night,  _ then _ took a three hour long exam. Renee you crashed so hard, you slept until 7 p.m. from the moment you put your head on the pillow right there. Don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Yeah… yeah you are right. It  _ was  _ because of my exhaustion. I’m not going crazy! It was merely fatigue delusion!” She laughed a bit. “Oh, well. Thank god, it showed itself like that. I thought I was going to pass out a few times… It would be really bad because that professor’s make-ups are  _ nightmares _ -”

“Renee,” Dan stopped her, “you need help. You can’t go on like this honey, it may actually break you if you keep on with your all-nighters and caffeine consumption.”

She could see that too. If anything, that hallucination was a sober up for her. She had to pull herself together if she wanted to be able to extend her lifespan to the expected standards. She reluctantly agreed to Dan and said a short good night to her, and wished them fun. Dan was going out to meet her boyfriend (Matt, a really cool guy) but Renee wished to stay behind. She wasn't completely over the burden yesterday’s exam was.

Sleeping in a dorm room was hard, for her, at least. The room was never dark enough since their window was right next to a lamp outside, and although it was nice to have a room on the ground floor, they were constantly riddled with parts and pieces of conversations coming from the campus ground, in addition to the rooms next-door.

Closing her eyes, she tried to shut off someone arguing with someone about something she had no idea about  _ ragingly _ on the phone outside. She knew if she peeked out she could easily see who that person was and maybe kindly ask them to _ fuck off- _ ... but she breathed in, out and pressed the pillow on her ears.

Next time she opened her eyes, it was Saturday morning.

“We gotta catch some movies today.”

“But I wanna  _ sleeeep… _ ”

Dan threw her pillow at Renee. “You have been sleeping for  _ twelve hours _ .”

“The extra hours are for the all-nighter the day before, Dan,” she said, her words sloppy. “Please let me…”

“No. No more procrastination. If you want to pull yourself together, we do it starting today,” she demanded. “Now, get up, dress up in one of those fine dresses and carry your ass out. I expect to see you in half an hour or I will have to initiate the emergency protocol.”

Renee gasped. “Not the emergency protocol.”

“Mark my words, Renee, I will.” Dan was ready to leave already, supporting some shorts and a loose tee. She grabbed her small backpack and looked back at her. “We’ll be at the cafe, waiting for you. Don't be late.”

And so, although not joyfully, she got prepared.

Renee passed a couple on her way out. They were next to a lamp post, the one next to their room window where she heard a guy talking last night. Their arms were intertwined across the post, them not really speaking. One lit up a cigarette and put it to his mouth, however it didn't stay there for long when the auburn guy took it from him. The blond lit another.

When she arrived at the cafe, Renee wasn't surprised to see Dan holding an extra cup on her hand and gratefully took it after greeting Matt.

However she crossed her brows after drinking a bit. “Jasmine?”

“Jasmine green tea,” Matt confirmed.

“You didn't think I’d get you coffee did you?” Dan shook her head. “Let your system rest a bit honey.”

“Yeah sure,” Renee rolled her eyes. “You are lucky I like tea.”

Dan shrugged with a mix of “ _ whatever you say” _ and “ _ you think I didn't know that?” _ and slurped on her frappuccino.

“Oh and by the way,” Matt said. “I think we should definitely watch… It’s...”

“... think so too, did you…”

The conversation dimmed in Renee’s head as a couple of high heels made their way into her sight. She was the same girl Renee saw the other day, who Renee thought also were part of the fever episode. She hadn’t mention them to Dan, didn't feel the need to honestly, but seeing her then and there made her really uneasy.

_ Seriously. Pull yourself together. _

If one sleepless night distorted her conception of reality so much, maybe she should've seen a doctor.

Eyes focusing back on the girl, she was captivated with the way her strong blond waves were falling down on her back under tightly attached hair tie, making all the way to around the middle of her back. Renee tried not to look further down, where she was wearing tight, dark jeans and a denim jacket of the same color, with a loose pink tank-top. She leaned on the counter, ordering to the barista, as her one leg tapped the floor behind the other. She was  _ tall _ , and with the heels Renee could never imagine wearing, she looked like an Amazonian queen.

“...to Renee, world to Renee.”

Renee focused at Matt where he was waving at her. “You still with us?”

“Oh, sorry,” Renee cleared her throat. “I zoned out. What were you saying?”

“That we should really go to-”

“Yeah sure, of course let’s go to that one,” Renee unintentionally interrupted. “Hahaha, great idea, hey, can I ask something, who is she?”

Before Matt turned her head where Renee pointed, he looked at Dan with “is she okay?” but was able to answer. “Well, I don't personally know her but I know that other guy,” he said. Renee saw the guy from before walking towards the girl. “His name is Seth, we have a few common classes. Nice to chat with, all round level dude. The girl with him, the one you're asking, is Allison. As I said before, I haven’t really met her but I know that those two are really close. I think they live together.”

“Huh,” Renee was thinking. Live together? Then why did that weird lady talked as if they were strangers?

“Well, that’s spontaneous,” Dan agreed with what Matt asked her. “Is that someone you met lately? TA? Or are you just checking her out?”

“Dan!”

“I guess we’re done here!” Matt exclaimed, looking at his watch. “Let’s make it to the sooner session, shall we?”

That night, Renee walked into the room sore everywhere. They walked non-stop except from their short break to eat, without really an aim. But… it wouldn’t be that far from the truth if Renee admitted she wasn't quite there anyways.

She was haunted by the fading visage of soft blonde curls.

\--

“Hey.”

Gray eyes turned at her with curiosity. The large feather earring slid over her bare shoulder as if it were silk, neatly manicured hands halting their constant rhythm on the coffee table. Her left eyebrow making a precise arc over long, dagger-like lashes.

A few of those daggers might’ve sunk into her heart when she spoke.

“Hey?”

Renee, frankly, had no idea what she was doing.

Her mind had probably short-circuited the moment her feet started moving on their own, and she was  _ sure _ that her speaking to this person was a case of possession. She faintly remembered seeing a dash of blond but what made the deal was the image of that ghost lady spawning out of nowhere behind the girl. Then that was it. She blacked out until she put herself into an embarrassing situation. So shortly, Renee had to endure while that gorgeous person watched the way she struggled to find words - to pull herself out of the hole she dug.

“Nice weather, huh?”

“Is it?” Allison innocently inquired.

A thunder interrupted their conversation.

_ Wrong weather, wrong weather, wrong weather- _

“I mean, surely all weathers are nice,” Renee forced a smile.  _ JUST STOP WITH THE WEATHER- _ “I’m Renee, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Renee,” she smirked and extended her hand. “I’m Allison.”

“Cool. I mean- name, cool I like Allison. The name! It’s a nice name.”

She was a disaster.

_ Does she think I’m stupid?  _ Am  _ I stupid? _

Renee sweared inside simultaneously praying to make it through this. She was still hyper-fixated on the imaginary conversation with the ghost lady and then everywhere she looked reminded her of that first moment she saw the two, Allison and Seth. She felt like she had to do something, anything since she was given a vital information about someone’s life, she… she just couldn't let go.

She still wasn't sure if all of it was her imagination, but even the probability of learning that a couple who weren’t aware of it were, in fact, soulmates from a supernatural being, really put things into perspective.

“I…” she hesitantly continued, “am… I wanted to ask... for… your help.”

“My help?”

“Yes. Yes! Your help! Umm… your major was that, right? You were majoring in… if I don't remember wrong…”

“Fashion design?” she inquired. “Or are you asking for marketing?”

“Design, of course!” she grinned whilst hoping her bluff would be left unnoticed. “You see, I am taking this philosophy class, and we need to prepare a project on the philosophy and ethics of… um… different disciplines. I need to be interviewing you and taking your opinions on the subjects I’m investigating, and try to understand your point of view as a person who is studying it.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.”

“Right!” she cleared her throat. “Right. So I was thinking, what would be an interesting subject to take on so I thought,” -gesturing at her- “design! That’s why I wanted to ask for your help, a fellow fashion design major-”

“As I said,” Allison interrupted. “that’s wonderful. But do I know you? I mean, do we have any common classes? I’m honored that you think I am the best person to talk to but… where exactly have you heard about me?”

Renee squeezed her mouth shut, to not accidentally make dying seal noises and forced another smile. “...Matt?”

“Matt Boyd? I love that guy.”

She turned her head with the sound coming from behind. He passed her and sat next to Allison, his face lit up in a bright smile. He adjusted himself in a comfortable position and showed the seat across them for Renee to sit. She did.

“Oh, that Matt,” Allison nodded, “yeah, I know him too.”

“What’s the deal?” Seth asked the two and immediately added, “I’m Seth by the way. Nice to meet you…”

“Renee.”

“...Renee,” Seth greeted. “Sorry, I jumped right into the conversation but I can come later if it’s important.”

“No, no, it’s completely fine,” Renee smiled. “I was just asking Allison if she could help me with a project. Also, great to meet you too, Seth.”

“Oh,” Seth said, “A project, two of you? I think that’s a great idea, Allison would  _ love _ to help. You should probably exchange numbers now.”

Renee looked between the two quizzically but took her phone out. “So…?”

Allison smiled, threw a threatening look at Seth, and took Renee’s phone to add her number. Renee gave Allison hers, and calmly stood up.

“Well… umm… see you later guys, Allison, Seth…” she waved and walked back.

_ She is… nice too. _

Renee waved it off.

She walked until she reached her classroom, took a look at it, then kept on walking. She passed the faculty entrance, the small market that they installed so students wouldn’t starve, the shuttle stop, and finally, the lamp post. She stopped for a moment before she entered her room and stared at the closed door.

_ Okay… now what? _

It was embarrassing to admit that she didn't think this through.

She didn't think she’d even get this far but… still.

What she had then consisted of Allison’s number, a non-existent philosophy project, whole lotta questions, and of course, zero skills in match-making.

What was she  _ thinking? _ That she’d touch them with a magical wand and they’ll realize they are the  _ one  _ for each other?

“Stupid Renee, stupid, stupid, stupid.”

She swiped her card and walked in whilst lifting her head.

Dan was on top of Matt, having a full blown make-out session as he lied on her bed. He bolted up to the sound of opening door, causing their foreheads to hit each other. They simultaneously let out a painful cry and Renee covered her mouth with her hands.

“OH SHIT, I’M SORRY,” she apologized and turned her back.

“Renee…” Dan gaspingly asked, still aback with pain and shock. “Didn't you have a class?”

“I’m leaving now!” she shouted. “You go on, I’M SORRY!”

“No wait-”

Renee shut the door.

She walked out to sit on a bench, cursing herself that she should’ve at least knocked the door. How was she going to mend a non-existing relationship when she was disrupting the settled ones? Okay, that might’ve been a bit extra but she was still flustered over it.

“Nicky you have a freaking presentation, I know how long you’ve been working on that opportunity.”

There was a boy talking on the phone by the benches. Taking a second look, she remembered him as that cigarette guy with his boyfriend. He was blond and short, and looked as if he would punch through the phone if he could.

“I will fucking bribe Erik to bind you down- oh, come on, did I really have to hear that?” he rolled his eyes. “I swear it’s fine,” he paused. “Nicky. Last time you called me it was 6 a.m. there, you think that makes sense?”

He stood up, but still haven’t moved away from the benches, so Renee kept on just… chilling by the side of a wall. It was then that Renee could recall his voice, the guy who disturbed her with the obnoxious phone conversation in the middle of the night.

“No, that didn't show that you were synced with the time here, it just showed that you hate your sleep schedule.” He sighed. “I’ve told you this a million times, the operation is very small and we all will be there. He’d hate that you will be missing it because of him,” another small pause, “Come after you’re done okay? I’m in a hurry, talk to you later.”

He shut the phone and started walking away with tired steps. Finding it vacant finally, Renee went and sat on the bench, but occasionally looking after him, thinking if she should warn him about being quieter next time. She decided otherwise though, he was preoccupied enough.

Then a girl jumped on the guy.

_...what? _

Renee watched as the blond guy smiled brightly at the brunette girl, hugging her waist tightly. She was just thinking that they may be siblings (?) friends (??) but it all was meaningless when he kissed her. But… what about that auburn guy? Could she have read them wrong? He surely was the same person but-

She tried to clear her head and pretend she didn't see it.

It was enough couples that she meddled with for the day.

\--

Renee was exhausted.

It would be the first day that she’d meet with Allison for her “project”, and she had spent hours trying to prepare questions to ask - and by preparing questions she meant having existential crisis over the fact that she was  _ actually _ doing this, looking for ways to maybe get them closer,  ~~_ ignoring the constant image of her on the back of her mind, _ ~~ and drowning herself in jasmine green tea because she sure as fuck needed something to relieve her stress.

They’ve agreed to meet outside the library, where picnic benches were scattered on the unmown grass, narrow stone paths leading towards each of them. Not many people came to sit there, and per usual, when Renee found Allison sitting cross-legged on one, she was the only person in sight.

She took a breath in, tried to put on a natural smile, and stepped into Allison’s line of sight.

“Hi,” Renee timidly waved as he sat across her.

“Hello,” Allison replied. “So, are we ready?”

After half an hour of Renee asking her some of the questions she came up with yesterday, Allison leaned back and looked up at the sky. She looked thoughtful as she said “It’s going to rain.”

Renee also looked up to greet heaps of stone grey clouds gathering above them.

“We can move places if you wish,” she asked Allison. “Sorry, I didn't check the weather before asking to meet here…”

She didn't look down but shook her head. “Nah, it’s fine,” she grinned. “This weather has kinda became our thing, hasn’t it?”

Renee felt…

_ No, I don't. _

_ Ignore ignore ignore, bury bury bury- _

“Okay…” Renee said and declined her head to take a look at Allison.

She had an inexplicable shadow in her eyes, the one she hid over her bright grin right then. Her hands clutched and released each other with an increasing frequency, and Renee caught a glimpse of her knee going up and down over the edge of the table. Renee wasn't sure if Allison actually wanted to go through this, she looked highly in discomfort and Renee couldn't have that. She was supposed to build things, right? Not cause nuisance.

“Hey,” Renee called. “Would you like to take a short break? Maybe eat something?”

Allison smirked at Renee. “I know just the place.”

\--

“Holy shit,” Renee said behind her full mouth. She was trying to bit down on a long stretch of cheese, the one long enough to bear a few rounds around the bread without breaking. “This really is one of the best sandwiches I’ve ever had.”

They were on a street bench, both trying to devour overfilled forearm sized grilled cheese from a small cornershop. It was a ten minute drive from campus, for which Allison took the initiative to get her car.

“I folf wyu,” Allison said, then repeated after gulping with giggles. “I told you. And the wild thing is, there literally is nothing but cheese, bread and tomato paste. He bakes the bread himself, imports the cheese from his country and let me tell you, people beg him to give out that tomato paste recipe. It’s a legend around here, no one knows anything but it has pepper flakes.”

Renee moaned in agreement. “I can’t believe I never knew this place. How come you know?”

“Seth showed me. He has a knack to find all the hidden gems like he put them himself.”

“You guys live together, right?” Renee nibbled on the toast.

“Well, yes. But we’ve known each other since high school,” she smiled. “Don't even ask me how, we somehow found each other.”

“He is a good person, right?” Renee asked. “Everyone that knows him says so, and he seem nice too.”

“He,” Allison exhaled. “He has been through a lot. It’s not really my story to tell but when I first met him, he wasn't in a good place in life. Neither was I, we… healed each other. It was rough and painful, but we did and escaped our personal hells together. He means a lot to me.”

“Oh…” Renee said, nodding. “I’m sorry.”

Allison laughed and everything was good again, “Don’t be, you are neither of our parents, right?” Then she jokingly put her hand on Renee’s knee. She retrieved it rather quickly, but the not that soft silence that followed stirred more than Renee wished inside her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Then it increased.  _ And increased. _

_ Fuck. _

_ FUCK. _

She was  _ feeling _ something, something _ horrible _ . How could she ignore her feelings so hard that they could come to this level without her notice? No, she  _ did _ notice, then was it why she pursued her this long.  _ No way. _ She couldn't fall for her,  _ she couldn't do that. _ She must’ve run away the moment Allison landed on her sight.

_ You were supposed to be matchmaking them, you goddamn idiot, not be infatuated with her. _

How could she-

_ Stupidstupidstupidstupid- _

Renee shouldn't have been meddling.

_ But her and Seth- _

_ Why is it not fair? _

_ I fucked up, she-, I fucked up. _

Renee tried to gulp down the lump in her throat.

She started this. She started this ridiculous play and now she at least had to do something for them.

“He must be an amazing boyfriend.”

Allison’s smile faded. “I’m not sure I follow,” she said. “He is not my boyfriend.”

_That lump in her fucking throat…_ “It sounds like you were made for each other,” Renee continued gulping down. “The things you went through… not many people can have something like that.”

Allison looked at her and let out a forced laugh. “Yes, he is a very dear friend of mine-”

“Maybe he shouldn't.” Renee saw Allison freeze with her words. “Maybe you two are actually destined to be more than that.”

Renee was really going into that creepy territory now, but it was too late to retreat.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m just saying what it is.”

“Oh, really, then what is it, huh?” Her eyes shot flames. “What _can_ you know? Who are you even that you feel the competence of judging our relationship with him in you?”

“You are like soulma-”

“Fuck off,” Allison spat, and Renee knew that she lost. “I know there isn’t a project.”

Whatever lump there was fell down and sat in her stomach with weight she had never carried before. “You-”

“Two of my closest friends take that class.  _ They sit next to you _ . You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

The ground was moving in and out of Renee’s vision. She really did it, right? Lost a person she never even had in the first place, forever.

“I knew I-” Allison stopped herself. “Whatever, it doesn’t really matter. See you later Renee, or not. You can delete that number too, you won’t need to have another fucking interview again.”

And she left.

A single sob drowned in Renee’s throat.

\--

“Renee. Renee, wake up love. You need to leave the room.”

“I don't wanna.”

“Renee,” a soft voice called to her. “I’ve executed the emergency protocol.”

She threw the blanket off her. “ _ You called Stephanie? _ ”

Dan showed her the screen with her mother’s contact information and threw the phone on the bed. “I was about to. I’m worried about you, you’ve been like a ghost the last two days.”

She sighed. “I don't feel like it.”

Dan took a look at her, looked behind, and also sighed. “Come on, love. Look, you are right on time to make it to your class. Go out, take a breath. I swear I will come back with you if you still feel bad.”

Tears welled up in her eyes. “Dan, I don't deserve you.”

She smiled. “Not many people do, correct,” she said. “But the girl who knocked two large bags on me while moving in is not one of them.”

She laughed behind her tears. “I was so scared something happened to you.”

“Girl, it did,” Dan rolled her eyes. “My arm ached for two whole days. It got a large bruise!”

They giggled together until Dan offered her help to let Renee get up.

“I can’t believe that was three years ago…”

“Time flies,” Dan agreed. “Just like it is flying now. You will be late, move.”

The class was dull, professor incapable of speaking, and Renee was out of it. What was she even thinking by believing an illusion of her own making? Allison must’ve been traumatized after a bloodshot eyed, manic girl foretold her oh-so-destined one is her best friend like a sketchy witch in a crumbled alleyway would, then slapped her saying  _ soulmates! _ over and over again as she cried in agony-

Renee pushed on her temples in an attempt to make way for more sanity driven thoughts.

She glimpsed up and thought she saw that ghost lady again, but realized it was just her classmate when she turned around (with every other person) to see the source of a sharp cuss - the one Renee let out as her jeans stained with then ice cold coffee. She held herself from throwing the empty cup at the girl. It wasn't her fault that the back of her head looked extremely similar to the woman she produced in her mind.

“Want a napkin?” someone whispered next to her.

“Yes, please…” she started, but stopped when she saw the person who offered her help. The auburn hair and ice-deep eyes were familiar, and whipping her head at the professor and back made her remember which class she was in.

“Have you…” she said, “always been sitting here?”

The boy’s features softened with what seemed like humor. “Observant, aren’t you?”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted. “Been sitting here with my boyfriend since day one. I can only take what you say as a compliment.”

“You mean,” she called her memories back from that time she saw two of them entangled with the lamp post, “the blond guy?”

He raised his brow, “So he made it through your reception and not me, huh? Well, not that surprising.”

“No, I… I saw you two back round the dorms,” she said as she eventually accepted the napkin offer. “I actually saw him once other time too… he…” she looked up at the boy staring at him. Her heart twisted with the decision she had made about telling on his boyfriend, about how she saw him kissing another girl, but she didn't want to hold this in. Cheating on someone was a serious issue and this person deserved to know about it.

“I saw him with another girl,” she sighed and closed her eyes, preparing for his reaction from her words.

“Hmm.”

Renee opened her eyes.

“Well, first of all, I appreciate your honesty,” he said and gave her another piece of napkin as one was highly insufficient. “I can see you are a good person.”

Renee was confused now. “But-”

“That was Andrew’s twin Aaron, and Aaron’s girlfriend Katelyn. I’m Neil, by the way,” he said. “Nice to finally meet you Renee.”

He got up after the few words of dismissal from the professor. “I wish Andrew could be here to meet you too, but he was preoccupied. Maybe some other time we can meet again,” he said. “Perhaps with Allison and Seth joining us.”

The friends that sat next to Renee. Of course.

“Your boyfriend he…” she recalled the conversation the other guy had on the phone. “Did he go through an operation? I hope he is fine. I heard his twin talking about it,” she quickly added with the quizzical look on his face.

“Oh, right. Well, the hardest part was to keep him off the cigs. I’ll let him know your regard though.” He stepped away but turned back and leaned in right back to deliver one last line. “I’d talk to Allison if I were you. She kinda… well, fancied you,” he straightened up. “Thank you again for your honesty Renee, see you later sometime.”

He left her frozen in the squeaking classroom seat, and walked away.

\--

“ _ I’m-” _ bonk “ _ so- _ ” bonk “ _ STUPID! _ ” bonk bonk.

She had been crying, silently screaming, and hitting her head in her dorm room for the last ten minutes when a voice called to her.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Renee screamed.

“Shhh, baby, shh. It’s okay,” said the ghost lady, sitting comfortably on her study chair with a bar of chocolate in her hand. “Are you calmed down now?”

“NO!” Renee screamed in horror again, scurrying back on her bed. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Well, that’s certainly an attitude,” the woman rolled her eyes. “Chocolate?”

“WHAT?” she had a million questions bumping at each other inside her head, but she decided to go on with the safest one for her sanity for now. “You- you told me that Allison and- Seth, the two they were-”

“Soulmates,” she exhaled, weighing her head left to right a few times. “Well. I lied.”

Renee stared at her, mouth open. In shock.

“Soulmates don't exist, darling,” she continued as if her previous sentence didn't drop like an atomic bomb in the room. “There are no people that are ‘meant to be for each other’,” air quoted. “There is only mutual understanding, shared feelings,... maybe deep attraction,” she winked.

“But-” Renee opened her mouth, but the tears streaming down her face choked down her words. “I… I believed…” She spoke through her sobs, “I think I really fell for her.” 

“Sometimes though,” she continued, her voice softened up. “The parties need a push. A tiny one, not so drastic. To get them together. So,” she said and stood up, looking around the room as if to take in the scenery one last time. “I guess I’m done here. Wonderful knowing you sweetheart.”

“You,” Renee sniffed. “Who are you?”

“Why, I am the pusher, of course,” she sent a kiss. “I wish you both a great life.”

Then she was gone.

\--

Renee ran through corridors, wiping her tears of her face, trying to reach the one classroom before it was dismissed. She had embarrassingly asked around to find which classroom it was, and when she eventually came to face the door, her feet came to a crashing halt. The door opened just that moment, people passing by her with a funny look on their faces, probably thinking why a white haired girl with Pokémon pyjamas who obviously was crying stood in the middle of the their way out from their marketing class, like an uneasy modern art piece.

But Renee waited until the path cleared, right there. She saw the person she came in there for, and she knew that person saw her too. Neither of them moved until everyone was out, then Renee walked in.

“Are you here to say you found me another soulmate from the cafeteria?”

Renee didn't stop. Allison was on the second to last row, following Renee with her eyes. Renee walked up to her until the only thing between them was the narrow line of desk, and spoke.

“I was wrong, but so help me god, I know I am not wrong about this.”

“Show me,” dared Allison.

So she did.

Diving her hands into the golden threads she have been dreaming of for days, she leaned over the desk. Smashing her mouth to hers, her left hand found the side of Allison’s neck as Allison’s hands embraced Renee tightly. She sat on the desk and slid her legs over so that she was on the same side as Allison, who promptly slid between her legs.

Renee was entangling and unraveling her right hand over and over again, can’t having enough of the feeling in between her fingers. Allison’s hand travelled in and up Renee’s back, beneath the giant Jigglypuff print of her pink top.

After more ruffling, shifting, and desperately  _ touching _ ; when they stopped, they both were breathless with Allison looking like she stuck her head out of a speeding car, and Renee like she directly jumped out of it.

“That was…” Renee said, panting.

“Beautiful,” Allison whispered into her ear. Renee shivered to her breath brushing past. “We should make it a habit.”

“Preferably not in a classroom again,” Renee was only just starting to catch her breath. “Shit, there are no cameras, right?”

“Not in this one, don't worry,” Allison kissed her neck, then let Renee jump down after placing one last butterfly kiss on her lips. “We’ll be fine.”

“Are we… dating now?” Renee asked, her eyes fluttering with the question.

“Well, I think we should get to know each other better first, right? That one date wasn't really enough.”

“Ah. Yeah, sure- I mean, of course. This is like, okay. Yeah-”

“I’ll catch you at eight,” Allison stopped Renee before she sank into depression. She ran her fingers through her hair, and clutched Renee’s hand.

Renee could only wonder how she could ever tell herself that she wasn't attracted to this woman.

They exited the classroom like that. A supermodel holding hands with a weirdo. They whipped their heads with a whistle coming from their side, and Allison flashed a finger at Seth as he started laughing from the other side of the corridore.

“I knew the numbers would come in handy!” Seth shouted. “We should do a double date!”

“Find a boyfriend or a girlfriend first,” Allison rolled her eyes, but still smiled. “That idiot.”

Renee was still embarrassed about what he said of Seth and Allison. He obviously tried to set them up when Renee first asked about the project, although Allison had second thoughts - especially since she knew that didn't exist. But Seth must’ve known about Allison’s thoughts of Renee, and in the end he was the better match-maker among the two.

“Hey, umm, Allison,” Renee asked as she just thought about it. “I met Neil…”

“Did you?”

“And he mentioned about you… getting interested in… me…” her voice faded towards the end.

Allison exhaled. “Did he?” She looked at their intertwined hands. “I saw you with Matt and his girlfriend once. Seth had come next to him to say hi but I stayed back. I thought I saw an angel back then, white but colorful hair, a dangerous smile,” she smirked, “one sock lower than the other... Then I see you again in Neil and Andrew’s classroom… then again by the coffee shop… again… again…” she sighed. “I might’ve talked about you after one or two beers… just a bit.”

Renee looked at her and giggled.

She couldn't wait for 8 p.m. to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened.  
> It was a very old story idea of mine, and one day I thought "huh... renison" and this came to be. i had to change some (many) details but i forgot that i have the capacity to produce a plot of an empty plastic bag swaying in the wind.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
